The Day We Fell Apart
by Daymare Nightdream
Summary: Every word you’re about to read is absolutely true. Everyone wanted to know what happened to our relationship. I’ve finally built up the courage to release this to the public. This story details everything that led up to the day we fell apart. Troyella.


The Day We Fell Apart

-a .Daize story-

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to High School Musical, unfortunately.

SUMMARY: Every word you're about to read is absolutely true. Everyone wanted to know what happened to our relationship. I've finally built up the courage to release this to the public. This story details everything that led up to the day we fell apart. Troyella.

…………………………………………………………………

CHAPTER one

the day we met

This has been on my mind ever since it happened. I don't know why I felt the need to put this in a story. No one really needs to know. I guess so people will know what they're getting into when they agree to date Troy Bolton.

Anyway, every word you're about to read is absolutely true. Everyone wanted to know what happened to our relationship. I've finally built up the courage to release this to the public. This story details everything that led up to the day we fell apart.

This first part will talk about the day we met (or as I like to call it, Doomsday).

It was at the beginning of the school year. I was new at East High, along with, like, 50 other students. The only person I knew was my friend, Taylor.

"Hey, Taylor!" I exclaimed when I saw her in the crowded halls of East High.

"Gabriella!" she yelled excitedly. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

"I did. I told you when school was out for the summer, but you were talking about how cute this Chad boy was," I said.

"He's not 'this Chad boy', Gabriella. You have to meet him," Taylor said, turning around to see if he was near. She spotted him. "He's coming! How do I look?"

"Like a hot mess," I said. I was only joking, but Taylor thought I was serious.

"Let me borrow your lip gloss and some eye shadow! I bet my hair is a mess, too. Is it? I need your comb," she said in one breath.

"Tay, I was only joking. You look fine," I said, laughing at how much she was freaking out.

"I gonna get you, Gabriella, you little— hey, Chad!" Chad came up and stood beside Taylor.

"Who's your friend?" Chad asked Taylor.

"This is Gabriella Montez. She just moved here from West High," Taylor said.

"You're a Westie?" Chad asked, using what East High students called West High students.

"Well, not anymore considering I go here now," I said. What Chad asked kind of dumb because Taylor just told him I go here now. I hope my answer wasn't considered a smart one.

"Right," Chad said.

"Hey, man. What's up?" a boy said, walking up to Chad.

"Nothing much. Just talking to Tay and her new friend Gabriella," Chad said.

This boy turned his attention to me and smiled. "I'm Troy. Troy Bolton," Troy said.

"Gabriella Montez," I said.

"Cool it, man," Chad whispered. "She's a Knight."

"You went to… West High," he said with disgust.

"Um, yeah," I said. "Is there a problem?"

"No. You said you were new here right?" Troy asked.

I nodded my head. It's funny, now that I look back on it, that this simple head nod started my troubles.

"Do you know where your classes are?" he asked me.

"I'm about to go show her where—" Taylor began. She didn't get to end because Troy took over.

"Let me show you," Troy said, holding his hand out for me to grab.

"Okay," I said shyly. It was the kind that had giggles with an 'I'm-not-so-sure-but-you're-hot-so-I'll-do-it' airy high voice.

"Text me!" Taylor shouted.

. . . . . . . . . .

Taylor was so happy for me. I had met someone on my first day of school. I guess that was a big deal since I was new to East. I told her this in the middle of some class. I think it was English. I don't really know.

"Excuse me, Taylor and Gabriella. Is there something you would like to share with the class?" the teacher asked.

"No," Taylor answered. "And why would we?"

Taylor didn't mean to get smart. It was a real question, but it didn't seem like it since the whole class started laughing.

"She didn't mean it like that," I said, trying to save her. Taylor gave me the signal that told me to be quiet.

"One more word and you two will be enjoying your first day of school in the office," the teacher said.

"I was just trying to help you out," I said to Taylor.

"Gabriella, I told you to hush!" Taylor whispered loudly.

"This is enough!" the teacher yelled. "To the office, you two!"

Taylor and I got up slowly and walked out of the room.

"If you would've stayed quiet, none of this would've happened," Taylor told me.

"I know, but I couldn't let that happen to you. That teacher was out of line," I said.

"So do you think you and Troy will work out?" Taylor asked, dramatically changing the subject.

"I don't know. It's the first day of school and we just met thirty minutes ago," I said.

"Well, I hope you do," Taylor said. "Ready to go to the office?"

"I guess I have to be ready. This is it, right?" I asked, stopping in front of a huge red door.

"Yep," Taylor said opening the door.

I walked in behind Taylor, then stopped in my tracks. Troy Bolton was there.

"Oh, my gosh. This can't be happening," I muttered to myself. Troy sat in a seat beside the wall. There was an empty seat, then there was where Taylor was sitting. "I hate you," I whispered to her as I sat down in the middle of her and Troy.

"Oh, wow," Troy said. "Never thought I'd see you in the office on the first day of school."

"Well, some teacher was being a total butthead to Taylor and I stepped in," I explained. "What're you here for?"

"Same thing. It seems teachers just target people like us," Troy said.

"What do you mean, 'people like us'?" I asked.

"People like you, me, Taylor, and Chad," Troy said.

"Chad's here?" Taylor asked. I think that's the happiest she's ever been in an office.

"Yeah. He's already in the principal's office. Probably getting suspended. To tell you the truth, we all might get suspended," Troy said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Totally. I mean on the first day of school, we got into it with teachers, so they are going to try to fix the problem earlier and punish us with suspension, which isn't really a punishment," Troy said.

"I know. No one really likes school, so how is making us take a break from school a punishment?" I said. Troy really had a point.

"Mr. Bolton," a deep voice said. Chad walked out of the principal's office with a grin on his face.

"Got suspended," Chad happily said to Troy as he walked out of the office.

"Hey, Gabriella," he said before he left. "You want to go out sometime?"

"Like on a date?" I asked.

"Well, not necessarily. I mean, if you don't want it to be a date, it doesn't have to be. It could be two friends going to have fun," he said.

"Yeah," I said. "That would be great."

Taylor squealed in excitement. "We could go on a double date! You and Troy along with me and Chad!"

"Did you miss the whole conversation?" I asked. "It's two friends going to have fun."

"I don't know," Taylor said. "You know how these things happen in movies. Two friends who eventually fall in love and live happily ever after."

"'Happily ever after' are only in fairy tales and Disney Channel movie musicals, Taylor," I said. "Why is it so hard to understand that me and Troy are just friends?"

"Because it's a lie," Taylor said, smirking.

Troy walked out of the principal's office with a smile on his face.

"Y'all are definitely getting suspended," he said.

Gabriella and Taylor laughed.

"We can talk about our… 'outing' over the phone tonight," he said giving me his number.

"Okay," I said again in my giggly 'I'm-not-so-sure-but-you're-hot-so-I'll-do-it' airy high voice.

**There it is! The first chapter of The Day We Fell Apart! Don't forget about my other new story Beauty in Walking Away. Check in for updates for ABC: After Birth Club, too. I hope you enjoy these stories!**

**.Daize**


End file.
